Fake Empire, A Redux
by vintagechic94
Summary: When bad boy Chuck Bass meets high society darling Blair Waldorf, its absolute kismet. They fall into each other, hungrily and dizzily and fantastically amongst the glitz and glam that is the UES. But all that glitters isn't gold, and happy endings sometimes come at a high price. Au. Fanfic of a fanfic, Fake Empire. Told from Chuck's point of view.


AN: So about a week ago, I read an absolutely amazing fanfic entitled Fake Empire by bama02614. Since then, I've re-read this fanfic three times. I just couldn't get it out of my head. It remains unfinished and hasn't been updated since 2011. I'm not much of a writer, but I had a desperate need to see this fic continued and I was also deeply interested in knowing more about Chuck's mindset throughout her fic.

As much as I tried to fight it, I couldn't help but write this. It turned out a bit better than I expected and I really wanted to share this with you all. It's unbeta'd, probably in need of a bit more editing, but here it is Fake Empire, A Redux - told from Chuck Bass's point of view. A fanfiction of an absolutely amazing fanfiction.

In disclaimer, I of course own nothing. It all belongs to the creators of Gossip Girl and to Bama0614, she has truly created an amazing world, I'm just happy I'm able to play in. This fic is a bit darker than the original. It completely centers on Chuck and I imagine his world is a bit darker than Blair's. For now it remains at T/M. But it'll quickly delve into strictly M territory pretty soon. I'm looking at once every 2 week updates on Sunday evenings.

It's possible to read and understand this without reading the original Fake Empire, but I don't recommend it. Please read her story, or at least, read the first chapter before continuing on.

 **Fake Empire, A Redux**

Chapter One.

 _tiptoe through our shiny city_

 _with our diamond slippers on_

 _do our gay ballet on ice_

 _bluebirds on our shoulders_

 _we're half awake in a fake empire_

xx

The first time he saw her (well, he'd seen her before here and there at society galas and gatherings, but the first time he really saw her) he was sprawled on the steps of the met, languidly smoking a cigarette. His eyes were bloodshot from a severe lack of sleep and maybe a bit too much weed and cocaine from the night before. His clothes were at least two days old. He couldn't remember at this point. And although he hadn't seen a mirror image of himself in days, he knew he looked haggard. If it weren't for the thousands of dollars in clothes that adorned his body, he was sure he'd look homeless. Although it was only 4 pm, the sky above was quickly turning inky, and storm clouds loomed in the distance. The frigid air bristled against his skin, almost angrily. The weather matched his mood perfectly - slightly dangerous and cold.

Carter Baizen was seated next to him, drinking scotch from a platinum engraved flask, head leaning back against the step above them with his eyes closed. Although Nathaniel Archibald was technically his best friend, Carter was the only one who could stand to be around him when he was in one of his moods. Their relationship was an odd one. Chuck had so much love and so much hate for the boy beside him, friends wasn't exactly the right word. They were something more treacherous, precarious and toxic down to the core. For some reason, though, it worked.

Even if he hadn't been looking in her direction as she walked confidently up the steps of the Met, he knew he would have noticed her immediately. With every step she took, she commanded a great amount of attention and awe. Serena Van der Woodsen, walked next to her, half a step behind her. A hoard of five, maybe six girls trailed behind the pair.

Chuck wondered at how such an unassuming girl could command so much power. She was pretty, beautiful really, with her flawless ivory skin, and long dark hair that twisted and curled in a way that seemed almost unnatural. She had full lips, large doe eyes and a good figure that was complemented by an outfit that would have bordered on slightly over the top if it were worn by anyone else but her. But Serena was prettier, in a purely objective way. She was taller, tanner, had bigger boobs, and bright blonde hair - a pure bombshell. Chuck had never really been all that impressed by the girl, though, there was something about her look that was just a bit too perfect, a bit disconcerting. It was as though she'd been computer programed in a lab, her face created specifically for the consumption of all the men of the upper east side.

He didn't know her name, but he knew she was the daughter of Harold Waldorf, his father's top attorney. Bart enjoyed discussing her achievements as he lambasted Chuck about his failures. _Top of her class, student head of every committee worth being apart of in this city, Yale-bound - that Waldorf girl is going places at 16, you'll never reach. Look at you, 21 and pathetic._

Chuck watched as the Waldorf girl (he really wished he could remember her name - he was pretty sure it began with B, something vaguely French sounding) gracefully sat down on the steps a couple dozen feet away from him and Carter. Her gaggle of friends sat around her, all at least one step below her. Even a blind man could see she was clearly queen of her little group. Maybe of the whole Upper East Side.

"If I wasn't so against double dipping, I'd definitely fuck her again," Carter said with a slight smirk, his eyes following Chuck's gaze. He chuckled to himself softly before taking another long swig from his flask.

Chuck motioned for him to pass it over - for some reason, the idea of Carter with _Whatever Her Name Was_ Waldorf slightly irritated him. From what he'd heard about her, she didn't seem like the type of girl to mess around with a guy like Carter, but appearances could be deceiving - he knew that better than anyone.

"You fucked her," Chuck asked, stiffening slightly. He did his best to make sure his voice sounded as passive and disinterested as possible. They could have been talking about the score of last night's game.

Carter laughed mirthlessly. "Who hasn't fucked Serena Van der Woodsen," he asked, turning his head to face Chuck. "You know she's all over the place."

Chuck relaxed a bit. So Carter hadn't been talking about the Waldorf girl.

He watched Waldorf for another moment, before turning to face Carter. "Serena's coming on Saturday isn't she," he asked, wondering if she'd bring the brunette at her side. Although the two seemed to be attached at the hip, Serena always attended his parties with girls like Poppy Lifton and Georgina Sparks.

Carter shrugged. "I hope she does, parties are always more interesting when she's around.

Chuck nodded in agreement. He didn't necessarily like the girl. She was a bit too loud and a bit too ridiculous for his taste, but parties weren't ever quite the same when she failed to make an appearance.

Call her over here," Chuck said simply. Carter rolled his eyes but he bellowed the blonde's name anyways, motioning her over with his hand.

Chuck watched slightly amused, as Waldorf and her ... friends didn't seem quite right - _minions_ was a better fit - shot an almost angry look over at them. He met Waldorf's eyes for a brief moment, but she reddened and turn away quickly, and began whispering furiously with Serena, her arm clutched around the taller blonde.

After a few seconds, Serena disentangled herself from the brunette's grasp, and flitted towards he and Carter. She dumped herself on Carter's lap and threw her arms around his neck.

"You called," she asked demurely, through lowered lashes and Chuck snorted. She was bad at playing the role of innocent school girl.

Carter smiled easily at her, and rubbed her thigh, his hands slightly higher than what could be considered publicly acceptable.

"You're coming on Saturday, right?"

Serena exhaled loudly and slumped her shoulders, lips coming to a pout.

Chuck couldn't help but roll his eyes. Her every movement seemed to be based in theatrics.

"I can't," she sighed, shaking her head regretfully. She pointed her finger at _Fucking Jesus What Was Her Name_ Waldorf. "Blair's parents have this huge event planned for her on Saturday. It's her 17th birthday, and what kind of friend would I be if I flaked?"

Blair. Her name was Blair. It fit her perfectly. Succinct. Strong. Regal.

"Come anyways. Bring her along" Chuck urged, before thinking fully. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted it. The last thing he needed was for Carter to be aware of his interest in Blair Waldorf.

Serena raised her eyebrow at him and Carter shot him a bemused look, eyes slightly calculating. His eyes lingered on Chuck for a moment before trailing down towards Blair, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Parties are always more interesting when you're around," Chuck shrugged echoing Carter's earlier sentiments. Serena preened predictably. She was a stickler for compliments. Chuck looked down at the quickly dwindling cigarette in his hands and pushed on. Carter be damned. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he wanted Blair at his party on Saturday and he knew Serena would be easy to convince.

"If her parents are throwing it, that things going to end by 10 - 10:30 - tops. You know these high society parties always do. Swing by afterwards."

Serena bit her lip, thinking.

Carter wrapped his arm tighter around the younger girl's waist. "She'll have a good time," he promised. He looked back over at Blair and Chuck bristled slightly. He knew that look and it didn't mean anything good. "She looks like the kind of girl that needs to let loose a bit."

Serena nodded slowly, talking more to herself than to Chuck or Carter. "She has been pretty stressed out lately …" She trailed off.

"Believe me, she'll love it." Carter grinned wolfishly and Chuck blanched a bit. Maybe this had been a bad idea, maybe it would be best if the girl stayed as far away from Carter - and him by default - as possible.

Serena was silent for almost a full minute before smiling. "It could definitely be a fun surprise … She totally needs something like this right now". She frowned for a moment glancing between Chuck and Carter. "We'll come on Saturday but you guys need to promise me a few things".

"Anything babe," Carter said quickly. Chuck grit his teeth slightly. This was a mistake.

Serena rambled on. "Number one," she said pulling her index finger up dramatically, "nothing harder than weed at the party, Blair doesn't need to be around all of that. Number two," she said as she pulled up another finger, "There had better be as many cute, single guys as possible. And number three." She paused for a moment and turned to look at Chuck square in the eyes. Her eyes squinted slightly and the corners of her mouth turned down in a glare.

She poked him in the chest. "You," She said emphasizing the word piercingly, "had better stay as far away from her as possible."

Carter chortled beside him, and Chuck rolled his eyes.

He took a long drag of his cigarette before crushing it beneath his feet. He briefly considered telling the blonde not to even bother showing up, but the words "Done" were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Serena nodded, grinning bubbly. "Oh my gosh," she squealed. Her high pitch voice was starting to grate heavy on Chuck's nerves. "This is going to be so much fun." She prattled on to Carter, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Just be there on Saturday." Chuck interrupted her, not hiding the irritation in his voice. Serena looked over at him frostily and quickly stood up. She nodded at him tersely and leaned down to give Carter a quick kiss on the cheek. "I need to get going," she murmured, "but we'll see you Saturday".

Carter nodded and lazily ran his hand down her slightly too tanned for November thigh. "I'll meet you Saturday night to drop off the key."

Serena grinned at Carter, shot Chuck another frosty glare and then flounced over towards her friends. As soon as she sat down, all of the girls heads immediately joined together in a furious whisper.

He was too far away to hear what they were saying but it obvious they were talking about him and Carter and Serena's association with them - the bad boys of the Upper East Side.

Blair's head was the first to pop up and she turned and stared at him once again. Chuck stared back and was slightly surprised when she didn't turn away this time. Her dark brown eyes bored questioningly into his as though searching for something and he wasn't exactly sure how to place the expression on her face. He offered her a slight smile and gave her an almost imperceptible nod. Her eyes widened for a moment, before relaxing a bit. She gave him an uncertain smile in turn. Her cheeks flushing a pretty bright pink and her glossy dark curls whipping in the wind. They held each other's gaze for another moment.

This time it was Chuck who looked away. He grabbed at Carter's flask and took a long swallow, suddenly uncomfortable.

He liked the way Blair Waldorf looked at him a bit too much.

xx

By 11:30 Saturday night, the party was in full swing. Debauchery and delinquency inhabited every corner of his parents' massive penthouse. As per usual, the alcohol poured freely, the music thumped loudly, and the women danced sexily around him. Georgina was perched in his lap, sucking at his neck. He rubbed one hand on her bare back hazily, a bit too strung out to think coherently. His other hand unconsciously thread through the blonde hair of the girl at his feet. No doubt by the end of night, they'd all end up in bed together, in a tangle of limbs and drugs a bit harder than the weed scattered on the coffee table in front of him.

He heard Serena's guffawing laugh and his head snapped towards her immediately. She had finally come, Blair in tow. The brunette at her side was dressed in something tiny, black and strapless and he frowned. She looked good no doubt. Impeccable makeup enhancing her pretty face. The dress clung to her body tightly, emphasizing her tiny waist and slightly flaring hips. He felt his groin tighten slightly at the sight. The dress fit her and this event to a T. But there was something not quite right about her in that dress. He really didn't know her at all, had never had a conversation with her or even shared words with her before, but he knew immediately that the little black number wasn't her at all. It was more like something Serena would wear - attention grabbing and slightly basic.

She caught his eye and he watched as she gulped nervously. Their eyes were nearly mirror images of each other - inky brown and depthless. The room seemed to melt away and the only person he was conscious of was her. Her gaze was magnetic and he yearned to know what was going through her head. He had never even formally met her, but she already had an electrifying hold on him.

A moment later Serena broke their gaze, pulling Blair away deeper into the penthouse.

"Chuuuuuccccckkkkkk," Georgina whined, writhing in his lap. The friction felt good against his slightly hardening cock. Georgie was annoying but she was an excellent distraction.

He buried his face in her chest, the feeling of her breasts against his skin relaxing him.

"What," he murmured, and she giggled, pressing his face closer to her.

"I'm boooorrrreeeed. Let's go upstairs … and …" She grabbed at his cock through his pants and rubbed it slowly. "Find something to entertain usssss." Georgina had an awful habit of elongating her words. She probably thought it made her sound sexy, but she really just sounded stupid. A brief flash of irritation flitted across his face. He didn't want to be around Georgina right now. He wanted to see Blair.

"I need to do something," he stated briskly, standing up. Georgina fell in an ungraceful heap at his feet and pouted up at him.

"Later," he promised after a moment, feeling a bit bad at the wounded expression on her face. G was annoying as hell, but she had her uses.

He walked out of the room and followed the path Blair and Serena had taken earlier.

" _I would never in a million years like Chuck Bass,_ " he heard Blair exclaim vehemently as he walked into the empty parlor. He paused for a moment and angrily squashed the swell of disappointment that was beginning to form in his gut. What had he expected. Girls like Blair Waldorf didn't go after guys like Chuck Bass.

He stalked forward until he was directly behind Blair, close enough to inhale the scent of her perfume. It was slightly sweet and definitely hypnotic. He blinked and tried to right his head.

"I'm heartbroken," he said smoothly a moment later. His tone was unaffected. Detached. Perfect. Blair had no interest in him and he didn't do crushes.

"You have a heart," Serena asked, trying to laugh slightly, but it fell flat and he smirked unnervingly at her.

"You've wounded me Van der Woodsen," he replied back smoothly, still watching Blair out of the corner of his eye. She looked increasingly frightened.

The smile on Serena's face began to fade and she twitched nervously.

She said something else, but he was no longer paying attention to her. Blair had turned to look at him and he was doing his best to not be swept away by her gaze. Her eyes were wide, mouth opened slightly and he cursed inwardly to himself. Of course she'd be scared by a guy like him. She was probably planning her escape route in her head.

He briefly registered as Serena flitted away quickly almost running towards Nate and leaving him and Blair alone. He scoffed to himself lightly. Serena had demanded he stay away from her friend and here she was leaving the two of them alone together. Fucking flighty as hell blonde he wanted to grumble, but he knew he was happy at her departure.

He turned back to look at Blair noting she still hadn't said a word to him. She had remain motionless and silent, mouth still open slightly in shock and fear. What the hell was wrong with her? Did she really think him that awful?

"Shut your mouth, Sweetheart. The look doesn't suit you," he snapped. This wasn't going at all like he had expected. His predictable night was suddenly turning and he wanted nothing more than to kick everyone out of his apartment and lose himself in scotch and pussy.

It was clear the connection he had felt with Blair earlier had all been in his head - a drug induced fantasy. He stalked over towards the bar and poured himself a healthy amount of scotch. He downed it quickly and poured himself another. He looked back towards where Blair had been standing and was half surprised to see her still rooted in the same spot. He downed his drink. He had expected her to disappear like Serena.

He thought for a moment before pouring her a drink and walking over towards her. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her. She was clearly wary of him, but she hadn't left him either. It was intriguing.

He pressed the glass in her lithe hands and ordered her to drink before depositing himself ungracefully in a chair in the corner of the room. She looked almost as miserable as he felt and he wondered if the scotch would relax her a bit. He found himself hoping desperately that she would stay and talk with him - at least for a moment to abate some of the curiosity he felt towards her. "Sit." He patted the spot beside him. She didn't move and he urged her to come over again. Finally, after a few long beats, she gingerly walked over to him and sat down primly next to him.

The heat of her body felt fantastic against him, and he sighed, moving a bit closer to her. She stiffened. He grabbed the glass back from her - she clearly didn't like scotch - and threw it back quickly before leaning back into her again.

He wanted to say something - anything to her - but nothing seemed appropriate. Instead, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Blair Waldorf," he murmured quietly, softly enough so she couldn't hear. It was the first time he had ever spoken her name out loud and it felt fantastic. _Blair. Blair Waldorf. Blair Waldorf._ He said it a hundred times in his head, each subsequent time sounding better than the last.

She was an enigma to him. As much as he tried to fight it, he knew he was enthralled by her, and she hadn't even said a word to him yet. He marveled at how quickly his attitude towards her could change. She had once been a minor annoyance. His father enjoyed discussing her a bit too much. Bart Bass' interest in her was at best unnatural. And at worst … he didn't let his mind go down that path.

This moment, here with her, was good and right and decent. He didn't want to mar it with ugly thoughts of his psychopathic family. She was innocent in the best way possible. Not yet marked by the disgusting murky depths of the upper east side. He idly wondered how long she'd stay that way before he realized that by manipulating Serena into bringing her here he'd already marked her - had already damned her into his life.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, they hadn't really spoken any words to each other yet, he couldn't explain the why or the when of it, but he knew that she had become inexplicably tied to his life. Without quite meaning to, he had dragged her down a formidable path without her consent, without warning her of the dangers that came along with associating with Chuck Bass. He still wasn't quite sure if she even liked him as a person or tolerated his existence. But that electrifying connection had wielding its ugly head around them ever since she had sat down, and this time he knew - he wasn't imaging it. There was something real and magnetic between them.

He could push her away right now. Frighten her just enough so she'd never want to be near him again. Could stalk out of the room without looking back and save her from the disaster that was his life, but he couldn't quite get himself to do that.

It sounded horrible but his need to be around her outweighed any sort of desire to protect her.

Chuck Bass had pushed Blair Waldorf down the rabbit hole and fallen in after her; it was only right that he enjoy moments like this - pure, innocent moments before she crashed and burned. Everyone around him always did.

He sighed and finally opened his eyes, running a haggard hand through his hair. "Happy Birthday," he murmured, his lips close to her ear; he could hear her breath quicken, could see her eyes widening slightly in surprise, lips quivering a bit as if on the verge of forming words she refused to speak.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment before walking out of the room.

 _Blair Waldorf._

He'd damned her.


End file.
